Overwatch: Black Ops
by ZarBalor25
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los agentes de Overwatch se alían con los especialistas de Black Ops?, Cuando los soldados de élite mas poderosos y prestigiados del mundo cruzan caminos, misiones y rivalidades contra la gran organización Overwatch y sus agentes, sin mencionar los especialistas renegados que están aliados con Blackwatch. Denle una oportunidad. Reaper (Black Ops) humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Ops 3 vs. Overwatch**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan rrrreportandome con un nuevo fic para el perfil, ahora, se que esto es raro, Black Ops 3 contra Overwatch, no se, se me ocurrió, y varios amigos me ayudaron con esto, sin contar mi ultima actualización de AD y realmente me convenció este Crossover y, le vi futuro, bueno, creo que sería todo, espero y les guste, los leo al final.**

* * *

 **La misión**

* * *

En una aeronave de apariencia militar, que sobrevolaba una zona in-identificada, pero dentro de esa aeronave se encontraban un grupo de personas, un hombre de unos 25 años, de pelo corto y café, de raza caucásica, portaba un peto metálico que protegía su torso, pantalones color crema y botas militares, sus brazos eran robóticos, de ojos azules, a su lado estaba una mujer joven de aparentemente la misma edad, rubia con su pelo rubio, de ojos azules y tez caucásica, portaba un peto metálico azul arriba de una blusa verde soldado, pantalones negros con rodilleras y botas militares, y al igual que aquel hombre, brazos de metal, estaban sentados viendo a una mujer algo mayor que ellos, con una bata científica, su cabello negro y largo estaba atado en una coleta simple y llevaba sus gafas, se encontraba explicando a esos dos sujetos su misión.

\- Entonces, hace unos días ocurrió un tiroteo en la ciudad de Numbani, la victima fue un monje robot llamado Tekharta Mond -

\- Disculpe señora, emm, ¿Como que un monje robot? - pregunta el hombre extrañado.

\- Si, así es, un robot monje, el mundo se ha tornado mas raro que antes, muy apenas pudimos con los 54I y su "Revolución Drónica", y por consecuencia esto afecto al mundo entero, varias maquinas se revelaron contra la humanidad y casi la destruyen, por el momento enviamos a Outrider y a Nomad a los lugares de los atentados.

\- Ok, entonces Erin y yo debemos ir a. . . -

\- * **Suspira** * Irán a Japón, su misión es encontrar al líder de la Organización Criminal de los Shimada, se dedican al tráfico de armas y sustancias ilegales - comenta la científica.

\- Delo por hecho - comenta la rubia dirigiéndose a la caja de armas y sacando un rifle HVK-30 y una RK-5 - Andando Donnie - responde la rubia.

\- Ya rugiste Erin - dice Donnie agarrando una KN-44 y un pequeño cuchillo de combate, ambos se miran, asienten y van a un enorme muro que lentamente se desliza dando paso a un enorme estante con algunas armas especiales ah, Donnie agarro dos dispositivos en forma de taladros amarillo y los coloco en "X" en su espalda, la rubia agarro un arma con un enorme cañon rotatorio, pero en ese estante faltaban unas armas, un arco y otra arma de aspecto raro, en fin, ambos soldados se dispusieron a tomar un jet.

\- Atode sushi o tabe ni ikitaidesu ka? ( **¿Quieres ir a comer sushi mas tarde?** ) - pregunto Donnie despreocupado.

\- Watashi wa nomimono o shiharaimasu ( **Yo pago las bebidas** ) - responde Erin subiendo al cargador.

 **En otro lugar mas alejado**

En la ciudad de Numbani se encontraba una mujer de unos 24 años, de tez ligeramente aperlada y ojos marrones, portaba un traje clásico de policía al igual que su compañero, un hombre de 25 años con una cabello castaño y unas gafas naranjas, con barba y de ojos negros.

\- ¿Que tienes hasta el momento Les? - pregunta el hombre.

\- Pues, dado los testimonios - la mujer apunta hacia una mancha seca de aceite, apunta y dirige hacia un edificio - Tal vez ahí estaba el francotirador - ambos suben al edificio - Aquí ya no hay rastro - dice la joven aperlada - Tu eres experto en rastreos, ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunta.

\- Déjaselo al experto - contesta el hombre respirando profundo.

 **Mas Tarde**

La noche había caído en la ciudad, el hombre de gafas seguía caminando siguiendo a un pequeño drone.

\- Ya casi Les, solo un poco mas - dice el hombre entrando a una pequeña bodega.

\- Una bodega abandonada, Típico - dice Les preparándose y sacando un gran arco.

Ambos oficiales entran a la bodega siendo lo mas cuidadosos posible, por suerte, esa era su especialidad, seguían caminando cuando se detuvieron viendo a una mujer de unos 33 años, con un traje rosado ajustado a su cuerpo, con cabello negro tirando al azul oscuro con una coleta larga, con un extraño aparato en su cabeza, lo mas extraño fue su piel, azul, una enigmática piel azul y apuntó con un rifle a un robot con ropa de monje, ambos vieron como esa mujer le disparaba a ese robot sin razón aparente.

\- Por lo que sabemos aquí máquinas y humanos viven en paz, creo que deberíamos interrogarla - dice Les y camina firme hacia esa mujer - ¡Hey tu! - la joven se agacha para esquivar el tiro, la mujer de piel azul salto hacia el segundo piso dispuesta a escapar.

\- Vamos Ale, se escapa - grita el hombre siguiendo a la misteriosa mujer, la mujer salió de la bodega corriendo por los techos de los edificios, saltó y de sus accesorios de sus muñecas salió una cuerda resistente que la llevo al otro edificio, el castaño no podía llegar allá.

\- ¡Nomad! - grita su compañera, rápidamente ella saltó, Nomad hizo una escalera con sus manos y empujo a su compañera y ella se elevo aun mas con una pequeña jet-pack que tenía en su espalda, cayendo exitosamente en el edificio y rodando para disminuir el golpe y continuando su persecución.

\- Informaré al resto - grito Nomad a su compañera.

\- De acuerdo, te veo allá - contesto la castaña siguiendo a esa peliazul, esta seguía corriendo mientras aun tenia esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, finalmente cuando estaba a punto de saltar a otro edificio una flecha se clavo en la orilla frente a ella y de un momento a otro la flecha explotó alejando a la peliazul adolorida.

\- Listo, se acabo el juego - dice la joven aperlada con su arco en mano.

\- Lo mismo digo - contesta tranquila la mujer con un acento francés, apenas se acerco Ale sintió un golpe que vino de la nada, otro golpe, y otro, todo y nada se veía, finalmente sintió una patada que la derribó, Ale no entendía hasta que miro como una imagen se proyectaba a un hombre con un casco que cubría toda su cabeza con un traje de espionaje de cuerpo completo con algunos cinturones con compartimientos y una especie de muñequera donde salían dos sables que irradiaban una luz azulada.

\- Spectre, agh, mierda - se queja la mujer adolorida.

\- Nada personal linda, solo negocios, la arañita me entiende - dice el hombre en tono burlón, la mujer de piel azul se acerca.

\- Entge asesinos nos entendemos - responde la mujer con su mismo acento francés.

\- Agh, pagaras caro Spectre - dice la chica levantándose algo adolorida.

\- Eso me has dicho las otras veces, y aquí estoy - Spectre toma a la mujer y ambos desaparecen volviéndose invisibles.

\- Outrider a la base - dice la mujer con un comunicador - Tenemos problemas, serios problemas - completa Outrider.

 **En Japón**

Donnie y Erin estaban en una villa oriental, caminando muy silenciosamente, evitaban a los guardias hasta que vieron a un hombre saltando por los tejados, aparentaba uno 38 años, con barba y el pelo algo largo amarrado en una coleta, con un gran mechón por delante, vestía un traje ninja azul con negro que dejaba descubierto parte de su pecho y su brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía un tatuaje de dragón, tenía un arco y saltaba por los tejados.

\- ¿Amigo o enemigo?, tu que dices Erin - pregunta Donnie.

\- Hmm, tal vez por como se deshace de esos guardias, es amigo, quizá - responde la rubia, ambos se acercaban a una especie de templo, el hombre entro y ambos especialistas le siguieron, al verlo lo miraron parado.

\- Ciertamente,no los esperaba a ustedes - comento el azabache.

\- Lo siento, pero estamos en una misión y al verte deshacerte de esos guardias, creímos que eras enemigo de los Shimada - responde Donnie.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunta el hombre.

\- Llámame "Ruin" - contesta Donnie dando su nombre clave.

\- Soy Battery - contesta la rubia.

\- Soy Hanzo, Hanzo Shimada - al decir eso los especialistas lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Sh-Shimada? - pregunta Erin o "Battery" sorprendida.

\- Si, se que piensan, pero no estoy con ellos, los deje para seguir mi camino - contesta el hombre serio.

\- Bien, si no eres parte de los crímenes de los Shimada, entonces no debemos preocuparnos por ti - contesta Ruin serio, en eso Hanzo siente la presencia.

\- ¿Hay mas de ustedes? - pregunta el sujeto.

\- No, solo somos nosotros - contesta Ruin.

\- Entonces - el hombre guarda su arco - No es necesario matarlos - dice tranquilo.

\- No, no lo creo, bueno, no eres parte de los Shimada, pero, nos serías útil, ¿Gustas apoyarnos en nuestra misión? - pregunta Battery.

\- Je, gracias, pero no gracias, quisiera estar solo un momento, hoy es, un día especial - responde cortésmente.

\- Bueno, si cambias de opinión, llámanos - dice Ruin dándole un pequeño dispositivo circular y ambos especialistas se van, dejando que el hombre siga con su objetivo original, guarda el dispositivo, se arrodilla y deja una pluma, un pequeño tazón y un pequeño objeto donde habían unos pequeños palillos que desprendían humo ( **Ni puta idea de lo que sean ._.** ).

\- No eres el primer asesino que mandan a matarme, y no seras el último - dice Hanzo tranquilo, de las sombras aparece un hombre con una especie de armadura blanca con algunas partes verdes, su visor también era, verde, tenía una bandana en la cabeza y una katana en su espalda ( **Yo supongo, que todos ya vieron las cinemáticas de Overwatch, así que no le veo sentido escribir tooooooooda la cinemática aquí, me saltaré todo si no les importa** )

 **Una revelación impactante y una duda al kokoro después :v**

Hanzo se quedo viendo dónde había estado su hermano Genji y la pluma que dejo, pero entonces recuerda algo y de sus ropas saca el dispositivo que le dejaron los especialistas, voltea el dispositivo y ve el símbolo de los Black Ops.

\- Hmm, interesante - dice Hanzo viendo la luna.

 **En otro lugar**

Un joven de 19 años, alto, rubio con su pelo algo largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta de caballo, su piel era un poco pálida, lo mas raro eran sus ojos, rojos, y desprendían un pequeño brillo, vestía una playera negra ajustada debajo de una chaqueta amarilla con una capucha extraña, ya que tenía unas placas de metal que simulaban una soldadura o alguna clase de aleación, otra cosa muy rara era que su brazo derecho era de metal, vestía jeans y sus zapatos estaban hechos de metal pero no eran adiciones, así eran sus zapatos, el chico estaba parado enfrente de una sala de Arcade y mira el lugar con mucha decepción.

\- ¿Es enserio? - pregunta el joven por medio de un comunicador.

\- Es enserio, el objetivo esta dentro - menciona la voz de una mujer en la otra línea - Hazlo rápido - dice la mujer cortando la línea.

\- Entendido - el brazo derecho del joven se convierte en una especie de mini-gun de tres cañones, patea la puerta destruyéndola y asustando a los jóvenes que estaban ahí - Muy bien, terminemos esto rápido, denme lo que busco y los dejare tranquilos - dice el joven tranquilo.

\- L-l-llevese el dinero - titubea el dueño asustado.

\- No quiero el dinero, busco a quien llaman - y como si fuera una predicción la joven mencionada aparece, Reaper esperaba otra clase de persona, en su lugar se encontró a una joven de aparentemente su misma edad, castaña, de pelo largo y un pequeño fleco, ojos café claro y una piel ligeramente pálida, vestía una blusa azul con un conejito rosa y unos shorts de mezclilla y tenis deportivos, la joven iba saliendo de los sanitarios secándose las manos.

\- Muy bien, ¿Quien sigue? - dice la joven animada hasta que ve al muchacho que le apuntaba con esa extraña arma.

\- Hn Song, alías D. va - menciona el rubio en tono frío.

\- ¿Admirador secreto? - pregunta la joven divertida.

\- He sido contratado para llevarte ante mi jefe, o aniquilarte ahora mismo, decide - vuelve a comentar con ese tono tan frió.

\- Jeje, alto ahí Terminator, jaja, no iré a ninguna parte, estoy en racha - comenta la joven divertida pero se asusta cuando el rubio le dispara a lado dándole a entender que hablaba enserio, el joven se acerca a ella y su arma solo gira apuntando a la quijada de la joven.

\- ¿Mas claro. . . Linda? - dice frío el joven, Hana, siendo consciente le sigue asustada, no solo por ella, sino por las demás personas, cuando se alejaron el ojirojo le pego en la cabeza con su arma dejándola noqueada y la carga.

 **Mas tarde**

D. va despierta en una zona de carga, nota que esta en una caja y se mueve pero su sorpresa es grande cuando ve que ni siquiera esta cerrada, la chica cae y mira a su captor tranquilo, sentado con los brazos cruzados y con su capucha puesta sin dejar ver sus ojos.

\- ¿Porque me secuestraste? - pregunta Hana.

\- Porque era mi trabajo - responde sin verla.

\- ¿Quien te contrato? - pregunta la chica.

\- Nadie que te importa, no mas preguntas - dice aun sin verla.

\- E-espera, soy la gamer mas famosa del mundo, una agente de Overwatch, p-puedo pagarte mas - ofrece la chica, el chico solo la mira y Hana se asusta al ver como sus ojos brillan.

\- Te escucho - es lo único que dice.

\- M-mira, p-podemos llegar a un acuerdo, p-puedo duplicar tu actual oferta - dice la chica aun nerviosa.

\- ¿Eres capaz de duplicar 2 billones de dólares? - pregunta sarcástico el rubio con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Puedo pagar 5 millones y, ¿Una reta de Zombies? - pregunta riendo nerviosa, pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve que se levanta y camina hacia ella hasta que se pone en cuclillas frente a ella y la toma del rostro con su brazo robótico.

\- Escucha preciosa, soy un profesional en mi trabajo y le soy fiel a mi jefe - dice el chico con ese brillo en los ojos.

\- P-pero, p-por favor, ¿Q-que me harán? - pregunta asustada.

\- No lo se ni me importa, mientras me paguen - responde sin importancia.

\- Bien, pero si moriré, quedara en tu consciencia - dice intentando sonar seria.

\- He matado mucha gente mas importante que tu, y no he sentido eso - dice sonriendo confiado.

\- Pero yo soy diferente - la chica se levanta y lo encara, a pesar de que el le ganaba en altura.

\- ¿A si?, ¿Que te hace diferente? - pregunta sin ser intimidado.

\- Yo, no soy lo que parezco, ¿Ves esto? - señala un pequeño anillo - Es mi amuleto de suerte - dice la chica.

\- La suerte no existe - contesta el rubio serio.

\- Claro que si, mira bien - pone el anillo enfrente de sus ojos y de la nada dispara gas pimienta y el rubio empezó a gritar de molestia la chica aprovecha y corre hacia una compuerta, cuando el ojirojo se recupera ve donde esta la chica - Suerte querido -

\- No espera - dice el joven acercándose.

\- Nerfea esto - la chica le guiña el ojo y aprieta el boto y de la nada se abre la compuerta, estaban en un avión - Oh no, ¡WAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh! - la chica sale volando por el aire.

\- Maldita sea - el rubio no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza del avión por la chica.

En el aire el rubio localiza a su paquete y planea hacia ella alcanzándola, la chica seguía gritando de terror cuando ve a su captor atraparla en el aire.

\- !¿ERES O NACISTE ESTÚPIDA?! - grita el rubio molesto.

\- ¡¿QUE?! -grita la chica sin oír, el rubio, sabiendo que era perdida de tiempo solo intenta ver donde aterrizar, no queda mas opción que el océano.

\- Mierda esto va a doler - el chico aferra a Hana y recibe todo el impacto al caer al agua, Hana sale a la superficie y de la nada una enorme MEKA rosa aparece cerca de ella y la chica ingresa en ella.

\- Bien, ya estoy a salvo, inicia modo jet-sky - la MEKA saca dos plataforma de sus patas permitiendole a la chica estar en una especia de moto de agua, claro, como una MEKA, pero antes de irse no ve al rubio y se queda pensando - No, me secuestro, no debo . . . Pero me salvo de la caída, que yo provoque, agh, soy la buena - la chica sella su MEKA y va por el joven rubio, después de unas horas ambos llegan a la orilla y manda una señal para que la busquen.

 **Horas** **después**

D. va se encontraba en la base con una toalla y una taza de chocolate caliente cuando ve entrar a su amiga Tracer, una joven de 29 años, con un traje de cuerpo completo naranja tirando a amarillo con botas blancas cortas, y una chaqueta marrón y un extraño aparto blanco con centro azul en su torso, su pelo era castaño y alborotado, ojos marrones y unas enormes gafas naranjas con orilla blanca.

\- ¿Como te sientes Hana? - pregunta Tracer.

\- B-bien, gracias, ¿Como sigue el? - responde D. va tomando un sorbo.

\- Mejorando, descubrimos muchas cosas, entre ellas que ese chico es un cyborg - responde Tracer.

\- ¿Que?, bueno, eso explica su brazo, ¿Que mas? - pregunta Hana.

\- Eso es todo, te mantendremos informada cuando descubramos mas del porque intento secuestrarte, hasta el momento, descansa - la mujer se va dejando a la gamer ahí sentada.

 **En otro lugar**

Los mismos que habían atacada a Ale y Nomad aparecieron en una nave.

\- ¿Amigos tuyos? - pregunta la mujer de piel azul.

\- Son. . . Conocidos, digamos que les cause muchos problemas - contesta el hombre con el casco.

\- Je, tienen lo suyo - dice la peliazul sentándose.

\- Muy molestos, pero yo también tengo mis trucos - saca de su muñequera las navajas con ese destello azul - Muchos trucos - finaliza el hombre mirando a la asesina.

\- Integjesante tus juguetes fantasmita - dice burlona Widowmaker.

\- También tu, "Pitufina" - contesta burlón - Siguiente objetivo - ordena.

\- Rusia, Katya Volskaya, prepagja tu abgjigo - la asesina se dirige a su próximo objetivo con su nuevo aliado.

* * *

 **Y por ahora eso es todo, es un poco corto pero es solo para dar una probada, me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a este fic, ya que a este si le vi un buen futuro, en esta historia NO aceptaré Oc, a mi me convenció mucho esta idea, me gustaría saber su opinión, dejen review para saber que opinan al respecto, se aceptan comentarios positivos y negativos, siempre y cuando estos sean constructivos, ahora, las personas que saben de Black Ops, sabrán que el chico rubio es Reaper, SI, SÉ que Reaper es una maquina, pero lo dibuje humano y a mis amigos les gusto mucho como quedo, pronto lo subiré a mi cuenta de Deviantart cuando lo termine, hasta el momento es todo, espero y les haya gustado este CrossOver que no lo puse como tal porque no existen Crossover de Overwatch con Black Ops 3 (Si existen pero son como 3 y ni siquiera son de Black Ops) así que, eso es todo por ahora, los leo en la proxima, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Ops 3 vs. Overwatch**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan rrrreportandome con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ok, ya me esperaba que el Reaper humano no haya convencido a todo mundo, pero los detalles los diré al final, hoy me centraré un poco en que sepan algo sobre el Reaper humano (De hecho ni siquiera tiene nombre, solo es "Reaper") pero también entrara en acción uno de los especialistas favoritos y su aparición sera en combate contra 2 agentes de Overwatch, ya dije que daré los detalles al final, por el momento los dejo con otro capitulo de este fic.**

* * *

 **¿Capturado?**

* * *

 **En Overwatch**

Las cosas en esa agencia estaban algo tensas, D. va, o Hana como la conocían ahí había sido secuestrada por un mercenario desconocido, pero la chica escapo y su secuestrador fue encerrado en celdas dentro de la organización hasta allar una prision que lo retenga, en el laboratorio estaba un gorila con traje de astronauta, pelaje gris oscuro, típico de un gorila, con anteojos se encontraba viendo los resultados de los exámenes que le aplicaron al rubio intruso, hasta el momento detectaron partes mecánicas en su cuerpo, pero algo no tenía sentido, ahora miraba el brazo del muchacho, tomo muestras holograficas de cuando estaba normal y cuando era una arma.

\- Hmm, muy interesante - decía el gorila viendo los estudios.

\- ¿Que descubriste Winston? - pregunta Tracer viendo al gorila.

\- Su arma, 200 balas con una impresora 3D, si se agotan se volverán a cargar, no se queda sin munición nunca - explica el gorila.

\- Mandé a Genji con el, probablemente el sepa que hacer - comenta la castaña.

 **En la celda**

Cuando el rubio despertó botó que no tenía su brazo y estaba en una celda.

\- Agh, no otra vez - se queja el rubio frustrado cuando ve como se acerca el ninja cibernético, el ojirojo ni se impresiona - Y creí que yo era el raro - dice el prisionero.

\- No entiendo las razones de tus actos - es lo que sale de la boca del ninja.

\- Negocios - es lo que dice el rubio.

\- D. va esta protegida por nosotros, no dañaras a nadie con nosotros aquí, tu, eres como yo - el rubio ríe divertido.

\- No, no lo somos - se levanta - Yo soy una máquina sin sentimientos - se junta a la celda - ¿Porque crees que somos iguales? - pregunta.

\- Porque al igual que tu, no soy humano fisicamente - dice Genji - Tus mejoras, las has usado de una manera errónea, mi sensei podría ayudarte, te ayudara a ser libre -

\- Yo ya soy libre - dice el rubio algo molesto.

\- No, eres esclavo del dinero, es por eso que secuestraste a Hana - sigue el ninja.

\- . . . -

\- Eso creí, creeme, encontraras la luz de tu camino cuando aceptes lo que eres - el ninja desaparece de ahí.

\- Hasta creen - Reaper solo se acuesta en el piso cuando siente la presencia de alguien mas - ¿Gustas burlarte un poco? - pregunta.

\- No sabes las ganas que quiero de hacerlo - responde Hana molesta.

\- ¿Y que te detiene? - vuelve a preguntar.

\- Mi humanidad - responde la chica.

\- Humanidad, ¿Que es eso? - dice sarcástico.

\- Lo que hizo impedirme que te mataran apenas llegaras - contesta la chica.

\- No quiero tu caridad preciosa, no necesito ninguna ayuda, soy un asesino, una máquina, no sabes nada de mi - contesta el rubio acercándose a la celda.

\- Pronto lo sabremos, no se que querías de mi, o que quería tu negociante, pero fallaste -

\- Yo nunca fallo, una maquina no comete fallos -

\- No eres una máquina -

\- ¡TU NO SABES NADA! - el joven golpea con fuerza la celda asustando a Hana - ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras alguien importante!, no sabes nada de mi, y no te lo diré, solo diré una cosa, mi objetivo es llevarte con mi jefe, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte justo ahora, matarte lentamente con mi Guadaña, viendo como gritas de dolor y suplicas piedad, pero no me importará, porque una máquina no siente - el rubio ríe un poco asustando a D. va - Hay mas como yo - tras esto último D. va se asusta mas y decide mejor dejar al prisionero solo, el ojirojo solo se sienta y sus ojos empiezan a brillar mas - Ubicación localizada - el chico solo ríe y baja la mirada.

\- Esto se pone mas raro, esta muy convencido de que es una máquina - dice Hana a Tracer.

\- Es por que lo es - contesta la castaña.

\- ¡Tracer! - grita D. va molesta.

\- Es que es la verdad Hana - dice Winston entrando a la sala - Logre buscar los datos necesarios y descubrí algunas cosas - Winston eleva unos holovideos alrededor de la sala donde se mostraba grabaciones de conflictos y demás, guerra, combates, explosiones en todas partes, lo que D. va veía común en un juego shooter, pero se quedo callada cuando vio al mismo chico que la secuestro, disparando esa extraña arma que era su brazo, detrás de el, 2 robots humanoides disparando la misma arma en sus brazos, con la capucha puesta, el chico se parecía demasiado a esos robots que disparaban sin piedad alguna, Hana no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo- Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper", son una serie de robots creados por un programa militar que resulto fallido, todos los "Reapers" fueron desmantelados, creo que no todos, ya que estos vídeos fueron tomas que se hicieron hace unos pocos años, su funcionamiento aun es un misterio, y ese chico puede que si sea una máquina después de todo, contactare con Zenyatta y John cuidara de ti -

\- ¡¿Que?!, no soy una niña - replica D. va molesta.

\- No es eso Hana, ese chico es muy peligroso, si hay mas de ellos significa que enviaran a otro robot por ti, hasta no saber quien o quienes te querían, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte - finaliza el gorila.

\- A eso se refería con "Hay mas como yo" - susurra la gamer susurrando.

\- Ven Hana, debemos dejar a Winston trabajar - comenta Tracer retirándose.

 **En la base de los Black Ops**

Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo, estaba siendo revisada por personal medico de la base junto a su compañero "Nomad" Ruin y Battery.

\- ¿Ese cabron esta aquí? - pregunta molesto Nomad.

\- Así es Tavo, se alió con esa mujer, no se que es lo que quiere, pero conociendo a Spectre no es nada bueno - contesta la brasileña pidiendo a la chica que la curaba que se retirara.

\- Esto es malo, a donde quiera que va Spectre significa problemas para nosotros - dice Battery.

\- Ademas de los kilos de papeleo que debemos hacer y las disculpas que debemos dar por no atrapar a ese hijo de -

\- ¡Donnie! - lo calla Erin

\- Perdon, es que, Spectre, agh, es como un resfriado mal cuidado - comenta el castaño molesto.

\- Eso no es discutible, pero debemos ser esta vez mas listos que el, esta vez, atraparemos al espectro - dice Nomad seguro en sus palabras.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de Krystof? - pregunta Alessandra cambiando de tema.

\- Por el momento no hay nada, quizá esta ocupado -

\- ¿Krystof?, ¿Ocupado?, ¿En Egipto?, ¿Donde el fuego no es tu aliado?, no, de seguro esta perdiendo el tiempo - comenta Donnie un poco divertido, y es que para alguien que adora el fuego como Krystof, ir al lugar mas caliente del planeta con su tendencia piromana, no parecía una buena combinación.

 **En Egipto**

En unas antiguas ruinas del antiguo Egipto, unas majestuosas esfinges de inmenso valor histórico, parecía que tenían siglos estando ahí, majestuosas y todo, bueno, la cabeza de una fue destruida con el cuerpo de un hombre de aparentemente 28 años, con un traje de cuerpo completo naranja con negro, un peto en el torso, guantes negros y equipo básico de protección, y un pequeño compartimiento en la espalda que conectaba a una arma naranja, tenía una Dingo en sus manos, el hombre cayo duro al suelo y rápidamente se oculto antes de que una bala le diera.

\- Pero si que son amables las personas aquí - dice para si mismo el piromano conocido como "Firebreak", se asomo para disparar su Dingo a un objetivo que se encontraba en la cima de la construcción aunque falló, después se tuvo que cubrir cuando vio unos cuantos proyectiles dirigirse hacia el, Firebreak recargo su arma y esperó - 1. . 2. . ¡3! - el hombre corrió hacia la construcción donde estaba su enemigo, esquivo los disparos, salto y con un propulsor en su espalda, se elevo lo suficiente para colgarse, tomar el cañón del francotirador de su enemigo y jalarlo para que su oponente cayera al suelo, aun estando colgado saco un cuchillo de combate salto hacia su objetivo pero este rodó haciendo que la hoja del cuchillo se rompiera, Firebreak no perdió tiempo y comenzó a golpear a su oponente,pero escucho como algo pesado cayo detrás de el, lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrojó a un pilar que termino destruido, Firebreak mira a su atacante y solo ve una armadura azul, el casco era un visor amarillo.

\- Esto se acabó - dice el usuario de esa poderosa armadura, Firebreak intentaba levantarse pero el daño fue mucho, solo le quedaba una jugada, cuando el usuario lo tomo del brazo, Firebreak saco su arma naranja y disparo un torrente de fuego al casco de su oponente alejándola.

\- ¡Fareeha! - grita el francotirador, Firebreak pudo notar que esa voz era muy femenina.

\- ¿Una mujer? - pregunta confundido Firebreak antes de salir volando producto de un proyectil granada de la francotiradora, esta fue con el usuario conocido como Fareeha.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta la mujer de apariencia algo mayor, peliblanca por las canas que conlleva su edad, con un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho y una extraña marca en su ojo izquierdo, con un traje de operativo negro y azul y una gabardina algo vieja color café opaco.

\- Estoy bien, mamá - dice la usuario que también lo dice con voz femenina - Acabemos con esto juntas - dice Fareeha levantándose, cuando voltean a ver a su rival, este las espera con su arma en mano.

\- Suban si quieren quemarse - menciona en forma de reto Firebreak, ambas féminas asienten y preparan sus armas.

Firebreak corrió hacia ellas esquivando los disparos de la mujer mayor y sacando nuevamente su Dingo le disparo pero fue salvada por Fareeha quien la tomo y se impulso con sus aceleradores en su espalda, Firebreak sabía que si quería derrotarlas, necesitaba deshacerse primero de la chica en la armadura, la mujer mayor disparó de nuevo sus proyectiles explosivos que nuevamente el piromano esquivó, Firebrak arrojo una granada Semtex que se adhirió a un muro cercano a donde estaba la mujer con la armadura, el dispositivo explotó cerca de Fareeha derribándola, Firebreak tuvo que reaccionar enseguida, preparo su Dingo disparando hacia la mujer con armadura.

\- ¡NO! - grito la mujer mayo disparandole a Firebreak un dardo que empezó a tener un efecto casi inmediato, Firebreak comenzó a sentirse confundido, lento, cansado, cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, Fareeha aprovecho y le dio una gran patada a Firebreak derrotándolo, Firebreak, aun teniendo su casco puesto, termino derrotado.

 **Con Reaper**

El chico seguía sin moverse dentro de su celda, parecía apagado o algo parecido hasta que detecto algo.

\- Localización hallada - el chico sonrió, sabía lo que se venía.

En el lobby(?) de Overwatch, precisamente en la entrada ocurrió una gran explosion que aleja varios metros a algunos agentes de Overwatch, del techo también ocurrió una explosión y se bajaron unas cuerdas de las cuales fueron cayendo algunos soldados que empezaron a disparar.

\- ¡¿Que diablos?! - dice Tracer cubriéndose y abriendo fuego a los intrusos, no sabía quienes eran, pero se las verán con ella, la chica apareció del otro lado y disparó a los atacantes, pero lo que paso después la sorprendió.

De la cortina de humo salieron dos de los Experimental War Robot-115, Reapers, dos Reapers entraron abriendo fuego con esa extraña arma en su brazo, Tracer se oculto al ver que no podía atacarlos mientras tuvieran esa endemoniada arma cargada, los Reapers siguieron caminando y disparando cuando de la nada Winston le dispara a uno con una arma de rayos que tenía en mano, Winston se cubrió al igual que Tracer.

\- ¡¿De donde salieron?! - pregunta el gorila.

\- No se, solo aparecieron de la nada - responde la piloto.

\- Vienen por el - deduce el gorila.

 **Volviendo con Reaper**

El chico se había levantado, un sujeto con el mismo uniforme que los invasores se coló para sacarlo, y resultó, Reaper salió de su celda y sonrió.

\- Es hora - dice el soldado, lo guió por las salas hasta que se encontró a su versión totalmente mecánica, esta al verlo solo lo guía al cuarto donde estaba su brazo, el rubio no perdió tiempo y se colocó nuevamente su brazo y este se transformo en su arma, la "Guadaña".

\- Reaper en funciones - dice el ojirojo, se le dio una RK5 y disparaba a cada agente de Overwatch que se le cruzara, cuando llegaron donde se llevaba a cabo el tiroteo paso algo que no se esperaba, D. va, su paquete en su MEKA rosa encima de una unidad Reaper destruida y ella disparando a cada intruso, Reaper se puso serio, se cubrió a tiempo antes que la otra unidad Reaper que lo escoltaba cayera producto del disparo de la MEKA de la gamer, Reaper le disparo con su RK5 avisándole a la chica su llegada, detrás de su visor la chica frunció el ceño molesta, comenzó a disparar su MEKA todo contra el chico, este se cubrió, recargo su arma, se movió de lugar y volvió a disparar - Sabes como acabara esto, yo saliendo de aquí mientras este edificio se derrumba - menciona el chico disparando.

\- Eso esta por verse - responde Hana Reaper intento disparar pero agotó todo su cartucho, solo quedaba una opción, antes de que sacara su arma Tracer apareció enfrente de el pateándolo.

\- ¿Quieres irte tan pronto querido? - la castaña vuelve a transportarse para patearlo hacia Winston quien lo atrapo y arrojo con fuerza estilo bombazo contra el suelo.

\- 3 contra 1, emparejemos las cosas - contesta Reaper molesto y algo adolorido - Inicia programa "Psychosis" - de la nada se crearon 2 copias mas de el en tonos amarillos a los ojos de sus enemigos - ¿Quien es quien? - dijeron las copias a la vez, Reaper lanzo una granada de humo y los 3 Reaper corrieron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno siguió a un Reaper diferente.

Winston persiguió a un Reaper hasta su laboratorio, donde Winston se detuvo al no ver nada, el gorila camino alerta a cualquier movimiento, hasta que vio a Reaper apuntándole con la "Guadaña", Winston disparó hacia el chico pero este lo esquivo, Winston conocía bien su entorno, en un movimiento r´pido salto hacia el cayendole encima, pero para su desgracia, era una copia, la copia sonrió y desapareció.

\- ¿Pero que? - fue lo último que dijo el gorila, lo había timado.

Tracer perseguía otro Reaper hacia la sala de entrenamiento, al entrar vio como el chico escalaba un muro con suma facilidad, la chica se transporto hacia arriba de la plataforma encarandolo.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste - dice Tracer cuando este solo sonríe y se lanza al suelo rodando para amortiguar su caída, Tracer se transporta y empieza a dispararle, aunque el chico esquivo todo.

\- Mejora tu puntería niña - dice Reaper burlándose de ella, Tracer apareció enfrente de el pateándolo hacia un muro de escalar, Reaper empezó a subir por el muro para llegar a unas cuerdas, Tracer le disparó a la base y Reaper cayo al suelo.

\- Esa, no fue tu mejor jugada querido - Tracer le pisa el pecho apuntándole con su arma.

\- Si lo fue - contesta Reaper desapareciendo, era otra copia, eso quería decir que el real estaba o con Winston, o con D. va.

La chica gamer seguía a Reaper hasta la celda donde el estaba, al verse acorralado encaro a la chica en su MEKA.

\- Bien, aquí estoy - dice Reaper serio.

\- Esta vez no escaparás - asegura la castaña preparándose.

\- Es suficiente - una voz se oye detrás de la chica, al voltear vieron un hombre de unos 34 años, de tez morena, con unos aparatos en sus ojos, y un traje militar blanco con rojo, ademas de que sus extremidades eran roboticas, tenía recargada sobre su hombro una arma de aspecto extraño que irradiaba una leve luz- Reaper - menciona al rubio.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunta el rubio confundido.

\- Me sorprende que no me reconozcas, eso confirma mis teorías de que tu programa fue hackeado - menciona el moreno.

\- ¿Hackeado? - pregunta D. va confundida, pero los disparos de Reaper la sacaron de su trance, el moreno tuvo que cubrirse, de los disparos del rubio, saco una Kuda y disparó al rubio, D. va no se quedaba atrás, disparaba su MEKA a diestra y siniestra, Reaper se cubrió y lanzo una granada de fragmentación que obligo a la chica a retroceder, D. va presionó unos comandos y creo un escudo enfrente de su MEKA - ¿Tienes algún plan? - pregunta la chica.

\- Solo necesito tiempo - dice el hombre viendo su arma - Esta lista - el moreno sale y le dispara un rayo eléctrico a Reaper dándole de lleno, el rubio se quejo del dolor que sentía y calló, pero no derrotado aun, Winston y Tracer llegaron con D. va y el misterioso hombre que la ayudo, la victoria les duro poco porque el muro donde se encontraba Repaer fue destruido gracias a mas Reapers que entraron disparando las "Guadañas" D. va aun tenía su escudo y detrás de las maquinas entro una mujer de aparentemente 27 años, de rasgos orientales notorios, su cabello era blanco, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, con un cubrebocas negro y un traje de espionaje igual negro, la mujer fue hacia el inconsciente Reaper y lo levanto.

\- Chèlí ( **Retirada** ) - ordeno la mujer.

El moreno preparó de nueva cuenta su arma pero la mujer saco una pistola revolver con un grabado de dragón y lo sostuvo de una mano con su brazo derecho que era de metal y disparó a los agentes de Overwatch, el poder era tanto que una sola bala destruyó el escudo de D. va alejándolos, Winston vio como la mujer se preparaba para disparar de nuevo y se uso como escudo, la bala le dio de lleno al gorila y por el inmenso poder de esa arma el gorila fue arrojado pocos metros lejos de sus amigos, la mujer solo se dio la vuelta, entraron al camión y se fueron de ahí. Tracer se levanto y de inmediato fue con su amigo.

\- Winston - dice la joven al ver al gorila mal herido.

\- Agh, cof cof, dolió - el gorila cae inconsciente.

\- No, D. va, llama a Mercy, rápido - ordeno Tracer, la castaña obedeció y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí. Tracer ahora mira a l moreno que checaba algo en su brazo mecanico ( **CofcofFacebookcofcof :v** ) - ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunta.

\- Solo dime "Prophet", soy el creador de Reaper - responde casi sin importancia.

\- ¿Que tu que? - dice Tracer sorprendida.

 **Con los especialistas**

Los 4 especialistas estaba cenando en un restaurante japones, todos llevaban ropa casual, a excepción de Ruin y Baterry que usaban chaquetas para ocultar sus brazos, los 4 estaba conversando sobre su actual situación.

\- Por el momento no hemos detectado movimientos de Spectre o de esa tipa - menciona ale algo frustrada.

\- Ya la encontraremos Les - responde Tavo un poco mas relajado- Y ustedes, ¿No habían dicho algo de un posible aliado? - pregunta Nomad.

\- Pues si, se veía que tenía talento, pero no hemos recibido respuesta alguna de el - menciona Battery, en ese momento una flecha se clava en el centro de su mesa con una nota, Ruin la toma y la lee.

\- ¿Que dice? - pregunta Alessandra.

\- Tenemos aliado - contesta Ruin mirando la dirección de la flecha y solo encontrando la luna llena.

Con Firebreak derrotado, Spectre en Rusia para ayudar a Widowmaker con un objetivo, Reaper liberado y la aparición del "Creador de Reaper", Overwatch y los Black Ops saben que se necesitan los unos a los otros para detener a las diversas organizaciones criminales, Spectre de por si solo es peligroso, sumándole a una asesina fría sin emociones y un mercenario de la muerte, necesitan todos los refuerzos necesarios, aunque tal vez su refuerzo no sea del todo agradable.

* * *

 **Muy buenas gente, se que este capitulo es algo corto, de hecho creo que es mas corto que el primero, pero me centré un poco mas en Reaper haciendo breves pausas de lo que sucede con los otros especialistas, ahora con respecto al review de** _grandpagohan,_ **investigue un poco y fue Prophet quien le dio una voluntad a Reaper, de hecho fue el mismo Reaper, su sistema evolucionó o algo así ya que unos diálogos el mismo Reaper afirma que su programación se mejoró automáticamente, por lo tanto, Prophet lo ayudó un poco, Seraph hizo una breve aparición disparandole a Winston y liberando a Reaper, pronto tendrá mas protagonismo en la historia, y respecto al review de** _HALO343_ **, pies, intentaré darle protagonismo a todos los personajes y no centrarme en uno solo, por el momento lo hago, pero mas adelante la historia seguirá avanzando, por el momento es todo de mi parte, les agradezco el apoyo que me dan, gracias, acepto cualquier tipo de review** Mientras sean criticas constructivas **) y sería todo por el momento, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Ops 3 vs. Overwatch**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarBalor, ok si, me cambié el nombre, como sea, volví rrrreportandome con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, tengo una confesión que hacer, antes de esta actualización. . . Yo no tenía Overwatch, si lo se, doy asco, pero bueno, me entretenía con los cómics y demás cosas relacionadas con Overwatch, las cinemáticas de los personajes etc. Y bueno, me encantó jugarlo, los mejores 65 dólares que he invertido en mi vida :3, como sea, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **A Fuego y Hielo**

* * *

 **Egipto**

En una instalación remota en Egipto, el agente conocido como Firebreak empezaba a despertar, lo primero que notó fue el aire fresco acondicionado que emanaba dicha instalación.

\- A-au, ¿Que paso? - pregunta el piromano adolorido.

\- Buenas tardes - contesta una voz femenina, Firebreak voltea y ve a una mujer de aparentemente 30 años, de cabello castaño y corto con una cebolla sostenida con un adorno que consiste en una enorme aguja negra con una esfera roja en un extremo, su piel era un poco pálida, tenía ojos marrones y gafas, lo que mas le extrañaba era un enorme abrigo blanco con azul, unos pantalones azules y enormes botas de escalas, guantes azules con detalles negros en los extremos, Firebreak estaba muy confundido.

\- Ok, ¿Que paso?, ¿Donde estoy? - pregunta.

\- Arrestado - dice la anciana con la que se enfrento en el desierto, entro con la misma mujer de la armadura pero la mujer estaba ya sin esta, solo con un suéter azul y pantalones grises.

\- ¿Arrestado?, ¿Que hice? - pregunta incrédulo.

\- Te encontramos en las ruinas de un sagrado templo egipcio, esos santuarios son INtocables - responde la mujer menor.

\- Ok, ya veo que ocurre, miren, no es lo que piensan, me enviaron precisamente a detener a 2 hombres que habían ingresado al templo - explica Firebreak.

\- 2 hombres, ¿Como eran? - pregunta la mujer mayor.

\- Uno pequeño, rubio, tenía la cara negra, como si algo le hubiera explotado encima, el otro era mas alto, muy gordo, con una mascara - dice el piromano.

\- Junkrat y Roadhog - contesta la mujer de cabello corto.

\- ¿Quienes? - pregunta Firebreak.

\- 2 potenciales criminales, son MUY escurridizos - responde la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Con quien tengo el placer? - pregunta Krystof.

\- Soy Mei-Ling Zhou, mucho gusto - saluda amigable la mujer.

\- ¡Mei!, ¿Porque le dices tu nombre? - reclama la hija de la señora mayor.

\- Krystof Hejek, nombre clave "Firebreak" - contesta el Checo de forma cortes.

\- Creo que ya estamos bien, señoras - dice Mei mirándolas.

\- Ana Amari - responde la mujer mayor.

\- Fareeha Amari, Agente Pharah - responde la hija de Ana.

\- Como sea, logre controlar a esos sujetos pero el mas pequeño sacó una rueda extraña y causó una explosión y cuando me di cuenta, habían escapado y ustedes me atacaron - explica el piromano.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces pedimos un disculpa - dice Ana.

\- Créanme, si no fuera porque me gustó el combate ya estarían arrestadas - sale de la boca de Firebreak mientras esta sentado.

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunta ofendida Fareeha.

\- Soy Firebreak, miembro de élite de los Black Ops y creo que sabe que pasa cuando alguien interfiere en una misión de un gran escuadrón de combate -

\- Hijo de puta - dice Fareeha pero su madre la detiene.

\- Entiendo su punto, Firebreak - dice la señora neutra.

\- Escuchen, debo atraparlos a esos dos y ustedes claramente ya se enfrentaron a ellos, en pocas palabras, solicito su ayuda - las 3 féminas se quedaron pensando.

\- ¿Que escuadrón dices formar parte? - pregunta Mei.

\- Black Ops - responde Firebreak.

\- ¿Y todos usan armas como estas? - pregunta sosteniendo la arma de Firebreak.

\- Ou, cuidado, "La Purificadora" solo esta a mi dispisición, nadie mas que yo estoy autorizado para usarla - responde Firebreak tomando el arma.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Mei.

\- Verás, en algunas ocasiones grupos armados intentan robar nuestras armas, así que se desarrollaron Micro-Chips y se incluyeron en nuestras armas, solamente nosotros somos capaces de usarlas -

\- ¿Nosotros? - Pregunta Phara.

\- Mi equipo, los especialistas - comenta Firebreak levantándose pero cae.

\- Aun no tienes fuerzas suficientes para levantarte, debes descansar - dice Mei ayudándolo.

\- Debo reportarme con mi equipo - dice el piromano.

\- Repórtate desde aquí - dice Ana entregándole un comunicador, Firebreak lo toma.

\- Gracias - Firebreak inicia.

\- _¿Hola?_ \- se oye en la otra línea.

\- ¿Les?, ¿Eres tu? -

\- _¿Krystof?, ¿Donde estás?, Perdimos contacto contigo hace unas horas_ \- dice la brasileña.

\- Es una larga historia, con un pequeño malentendido, les daré mis coordenadas de inmediato - Krystof termina la comunicación y mira a las anfitrionas - ¿Y bien? -

\- Oh, cierto - Mei toma el comunicador - Hola, Mei habla -

\- _¿Quién?_ \- se escucha en la otra línea.

\- Emm, bueno, soy, somos, el malentendido, jeje, como sea, les enviaremos nuestras coordenadas de inmediato - la mujer teclea algo en la computadora - Aquí tienes Krystof - responde Mei dándole las coordenadas.

\- Ale, ¿Las tienes? - pregunta.

\- Si Krys, vamos enseguida - Les corta la comunicación.

\- Bien señoritas, y dama, mientras esperamos, ¿Me explican lo de los templos? - pregunta.

 **En otra parte**

Mientras Firebreak dialogaba con las dos féminas que lo derrotaron, muy lejos de ahí, se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre el mercenario de la muerte, Gabriel Reyes o mejor conocido como Reaper con su equipo, Widowmaker, Spectre y su reciente adquisición, Sombra, una joven hacker super talentosa y de gran ayuda para ellos, al intentar asesinar a la mujer mas poderosa de Rusia, Katya Volskaya, en la creación de Mechas para derrotar a lo que queda de Omnics, fracasaron ya que ella logró escapar, sin embargo, lo que no sabían es que la joven Sombra si logró acercarse a Katya, y la chantajeo para sus propios fines, pero nadie se enteró de eso.

\- No puedo creer que haya escapado, ahora estará mas vigilada que nunca - comenta furioso el enmascarado.

\- Lo siento, estaba demasiado asegurado el lugar, no pude acercarme tanto como quería - se excusa la joven hacker.

\- Típico de una novata - dice Widowmaker con desprecio.

\- Ay disculpa corazón, como fuiste tan útil fallando ese tiro - se mofa Sombra.

\- Pequeña hija de pegja - Widowmaker se levanta molesta.

\- Hey tranquila arañita - se interpone Spectre - No hay porque enojarnos tanto, escuchen, llamaré a un viejo amigo, el seguro nos ayudará - comenta el espectro.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso Espectro? - pregunta Reaper.

\- Fácil mi mexicano amigo, el es el mejor en el mercado negro de armas - contesta el espía tranquilo. Mientras el fantasma mercenario lo mira dudoso a través de su máscara - Hey, soy yo, si si, oye, necesito equipo nuevo, nuestra última misión no, salió como esperábamos, claro, ok, entiendo, bien, te veremos ahí -finalmente el espía cuelga - Mi amigo nos ayudará - dice Spcetre.

\- ¿Cuánto va a cobrarnos? - pregunta Reaper.

\- El nada, así no funciona el, el no pide dinero, para que nos de un equipo más poderoso, debemos hacer contratos para el, como, pequeñas misiones, depende el rango de la misión, la recompensa será mayor - añade Spectre.

\- Suena divertido - responde Sombra.

\- Bien, preparence, ya no quiero mas fallos, Sombra - dice Gabriel mirando a la joven.

\- Si si, jodete tu también - responde desinteresada.

\- Le avisaré de inmediato - Spectre desaparece de su vista, Sombra procede a irse pero siente a alguien acorralarla contra la pared y de la nada salen dos sables azules acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, de la nada la figura de Spectre hace presencia y aun a través de su casco se sentía el porte intimidante que cargaba - Eres una excelente actriz - dice Spectre.

\- No se de que hablas fantasmita - dice Sombra con una naturalidad extraordianria.

\- No me viste, pero estuve ahí, escuche toda tu conversación con Katya Volskaya, y a menos que quieras tu garganta rebanada, me dirás qué tramas - responde Spectre sacando su Destripadora.

\- Ok ok, tu ganas, escucha, ellos son buenos pero honestamente no los soporto, después de un tiempo planeo irme lejos de ellos y teniendo a la mujer mas poderosa de Russia, me garantiza una muy buena vida, ¿Gustas formar parte? - propone la hacker.

\- Es muy tentadora tu propuesta - piensa Spectre.

\- Te dejaré pensarlo, pero siempre recuerda, Cada Espectro, tiene una Sombra - la chica desaparece saliéndose con la suya.

\- La sombra de un espectro es igual de aterradora que el espectro en si - Spectre decide irse del pasillo pensando en la propuesta de la chica.

 **En Overwatch**

Las cosas no podían estar mas raras, Reaper escapó con ayuda de una extraña mujer con una poderosa arma que dejó muy mal herido a Winston, además de que recibieron la ayuda del supuesto creador de Reaper, quien no les ha dado mas pistas con respecto al rubio mercenario.

\- Listo, tranquilo Winston, estarás bien - responde la doctora Angela Ziegler, mejor conocida como Mercy, quien ayudo al gorila recuperarse mas rápido de lo que sea que estuviera hecha esa arma.

\- Agh, gracias Anegela, realmente dolió - dice el gorila sentándose con cuidado, Hana no soportó mas y caminó hacia Prophet.

\- Muy bien ya me harté, ¿Quien eres tu y como conoces a ese chico? - pregunta enojada la chica.

\- Experimental War Robot-115, alías "Reaper" - empezó el hombre.

\- Si si si ya sabemos eso - interrumpe Tracer - Dinos qué carajo sucede - exige molesta.

\- Bien como quieran, yo reprograme las funciones de Reaper para no ser hostil todo el tiempo, planeaba que fuera lo que estaba destinado a ser, solo un soldado, sin embargo, su sistema se actualizo a voluntad propia, era capaz de razonar sobre sus acciones y lo que decía, era, humano, me sentía orgulloso de mi trabajo, siempre estuve al tanto de el, de cada actualización de su sistema, un día, el quiso tener un cuerpo humano, al saber que sería imposible decidió hacerse uno y al parecer lo logró, pero ahí empezaron los problemas, de alguna manera los 54i lograron dar con Reaper y fue capturado y su programación fue corrompida, alguna clase de virus o malware, el caso es que Reaper ahora cree que es una maquina asesina sin alma, y en parte lo es, pero también es la maquina mas humana jamás creada en la historia de la humanidad - finaliza Prophet revelando casi todo lo que sabía.

\- Entonces, ¿El realmente es una máquina? - pregunta la gamer.

\- Si, lo es físicamente, pero su mente es tan humana como la tuya o la mía, bueno, mas como la mía - responde Prophet.

\- Eso nos lleva a querer saber, ¿Quien carajo eres tu? - pregunta Tracer.

\- Solo deben saber mi nombre clave, Prophet, solo eso -

\- ¿Y tu que eres? - pregunta Angela.

\- Soy un Cyborg, me sometí voluntariamente a mejorar partes de mi cuerpo - responde.

\- ¿Porque querrías hacer eso? - pregunta Hana.

\- Demasiadas preguntas y no quiero dar las respuestas, ahora debo encontrar a Reaper y re-reprogramarlo, que vuela en sí - aclara Prophet.

\- Si Reaper es, una máquina, entonces, tal vez Genji pueda ayudarte, iré por el - dice Angela.

\- Si, ve por el - menciona Tracer riendo, Mercy solo gruñe y se va.

\- Como sea, rastrear a Reaper será sencillo, el problema es saber cómo volver a hacerlo quien fue - responde Prophet revisando en el computador de su muñeca.

 **En otra parte**

Una gran aero-nave sobre volaba el desierto, dentro de esta se encontraban los especialistas, Ruin, Battery, Outrider, Nomad y recientemente Hanzo, buscando a su compañero Firebreak.

\- Bueno, estamos cerca de las coordenadas que nos dio aquella mujer sobre la ubicación de Firebreak, sigo sin creer que lo vencieron - se burla Ruin.

\- Hay vamos, estaba en desventaja - se excusa Battery.

\- Firebreak es mas fuerte que nosotros en cuánto a fuerza física se refiere, también en poder, y fue, Derrotado, oh Dios, esto vale mucho - sigue mofándose Ruin.

\- Llegamos - dice Outrider.

Los especialistas bajaron entrando a las instalaciones de Egipto y entraron, todo parecía común a lo que estaban acostumbrados, al ingresar a una sala ven a su compañero Firebreak charlando con la mujer castaña, lo curioso es que Firebreak aún tenía puesto su casco.

\- ¿El nunca se quita el casco? -pregunta Hanzo.

\- No que nosotros sepamos - responde Nomad.

\- Chicos - habla Firebreak.

\- Krystof, al fin te encontramos - responde Alessandra - ¿Como te fue? - pregunta.

\- Ehhhh, bueno, los objetivos escaparon - responde.

\- ¿Ósea que aparte de que te dieron una paliza, tu misión fue un fracaso?, ya estuvo, es el mejor día de mi vida - contesta Ruin riéndose, ya que Firebreak tenía un récord impecable de misiones individuales exitosas.

\- No me jodas - dice Battery.

\- Ya ya como sea, no es para tanto - contesta Firebreak.

\- Entonces Don "Misiones Perfectas" falló, este es el mejor día de mi - No terminó ya que acabó congelado, todos vieron a Mei con una pistola en mano.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunta la mujer.

\- Gracias Mei - agradece Firbreak - Ahora, Junkrat y Roadhog, ¿Que se sabe de ellos? - pregunta.

\- No mucho, solo son criminales, Junkrat es un fanático de las explosiones y Roadhog es su guardaespaldas - comenta Pharah.

\- Por el momento no sabemos de su paradero y es un honor tenerlos con nosotros - dice Mei haciendo una leve reverencia - Avisare a la sede central -

\- ¿Avisar que a la qué? - pregunta Nomad.

\- La sede central, esta es solo una rama, nuestra organización se llama Overwatch, protegemos la paz en el mundo - comenta Mei dice caminando a una gran sala.

\- Somos los Black Ops, hacemos básicamente lo mismo - responde Firebreak.

\- Un placer, entonces, ¿Ese es tu escuadrón? - señalando a los especialistas.

\- Si, ella es Alessandra "Outrider", Tavo "Nomad", Erin "Battery" y el idiota congelado es Donnie "Ruin", yo soy Krystof "Firebreak", pero eso ya lo sabes - comenta.

\- Un gusto, yo soy Mei, solo, Mei - la mujer ríe y sigue con lo suyo, Phara hablaba con las especialistas Ale y Erin, mientras que Hanzo intentaba descongelas a Ruin.

\- Este imbécil siempre hablando cuando no debe - comenta Nomad buscando una forma de liberarlo.

\- Para ser un militar lo creí mas, serio - responde Hanzo.

\- El es serio cuando la situación lo requiere, bastante, aunque prefiere sentirse agusto con compañeros, así es el, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? - menciona Nomad, en eso llega Firebreak.

\- Chicos, lo hacen mal - dice Firebreak mientras prepara la purificadora y dispara liberando a Ruin.

\- D-d-d-d-d-dios - responde titubeando el militar.

\- Listo, los veo luego - y así se va el Checo.

 **Con Reaper**

El chico empezó a despertar y lo que notó fue a la mujer delante de el.

\- Seraph, ¿Que carajo haces aquí? - pregunta.

\- Nuestro mejor elemento fue capturado, ¿Qué crees que hice? - contesta la mujer.

\- Agh, esa niña estúpida, abrió la compuerta de la nave, lo último que recordé era que caía y, después desperté en una celda - responde.

\- Bien, tu localizador funcionó, te haremos unos arreglos, después seguiremos con la misión, pero antes, debemos visitar a un conocido - Seraph se fue, Reaper se quedó viendo su brazo que contenía su Guadaña recordando lo que le dijeron tanto la mocosa de D. va y aquel sujeto de blanco con verde, diciendo que son iguales.

\- No hay nadie como yo - Reaper se levanta y se dispone a irse.

 **En algún rincón en los barrios bajos de Shanghai**

En aquellos barrios bajos de la ciudad China, en un callejón caminaban Reaper, Widowmaker, Spectre, Sombra, esta última con su sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Estas segugjo de esto Spectgje? - pregunta la peliazulada.

\- Ustedes confíen en mi - Spectre llega a una pequeña choza y toca la puerta, una pequeña rejilla se abre dejando ver las lentillas de unas gafas ( **Esas gafas circulares** ).

\- ¿Qué quieren? - pregunta malhumorado el autor de esa voz.

\- Hola Blackjack - responde Spectre, el tipo lo mira, cierra la rejilla y abre la puerta, los mercenarios entran y ven la silueta de un hombre con una chaqueta marrón y pantalones marrón claro, sostenía una copa de alcohol en su mano derecha robótica y una RK5 en la otra.

\- Spectre, no creí que llegarías antes, ¿Estos son, tu pelotón? - pregunta el hombre.

\- Compañeros, nuestra última misión fracaso, necesitamos mejorarnos, ¿Tienes algo de interés? - pregunta le mercenario.

\- Quizás - el hombre camina a un cuarto con varias cajas, una blancas y otras azules - Me he sentido nostálgico últimamente y he conseguido reliquias muy poderosas - Blackjack abre una caja y Spectre mira el contenido.

\- Es una. . . -

\- Si, una PPSh, en perfectas condiciones, ademas - saca otra arma - Una Galil, aunque si eres alguien "Moderno" - saca otra arma - Una FFAR -

\- Me interesa la PPSh, mi compañera Gabe es un hombre de escopetas -

\- Ya veo - creo que tengo una - se acerca a otra caja y muestra una escopeta - Esta es una Banshii y - Black Jac dispara mostrando un poderoso ataque láser de largo alcance - Es mas una francopeta - explica.

\- Hmmm, interesante - Gabe mira la escopeta - ¿Que hay que hacer? - pregunta.

\- Detente ahí imbecile, ¿Que hay para mi? - pregunta molesta Widowmaker.

\- Tranquila señorita, tengo algo - Blackjack saca un rifle francotirador - Esta belleza es una DBSR-50, un francotirador de doble cañón, un cargador de 6 y una gran potencia de disparo - explica Blackjack, luego mira a Sombra - ¿Y usted señorita? - pregunta.

\- Me interesa esa PPSh, pero, ¿Tiene algo más, compacto? - pregunta.

\- Claro - saca otras dos armas - Serán vejestorios, pero tienen bien ganado su prestigio por algo, una AK74-u y una XMC, esta última es mas moderna, pero, su poder es muy bueno -

\- Interesante, estoy convencida, Gabe, compramela por favor - dice la chica como niña pequeña.

\- Cierra la boca Sombra, ¿Que es necesario hacer? - pregunta Reaper.

\- Sencillo - Les muestra el holograma de un hombre algo mayor, calvo y viejo - Su nombre es Maurice Paterson, es un mafioso que contrato is servicios para deshacerme de su competencia, y, bueno, creyó que podía estafarme y salir ileso, si logran destruirlo tanto física como públicamente, el equipo es suyo - dice Blackjack.

\- Suena bastante sencillo - dice Widowmaker.

\- No lo es, su torre esta muy bien protegida, ¿Vreen poder con eso? - pregunta Blackjack.

\- Cuenta con nosotros viejo colega - Spectre estrecha manos con el mercadero.

\- Tendré su equipo listo para cuando regresen, si es que regresan - se burla Blackjack.

\- Dalo por hecho - Spectre y los demás se fueron.

Los mas peligrosos mercenarios planean hacerse con mas equipo (Ilegal por cierto), la relación de los especialistas de los Black Ops con los agentes de Overwatch esta cada vez más cerca de solidificarse y Prophet colabora con la rama principal para dar con Reaper y arreglarlo, ¿Lo lograra?

* * *

 **Bueno gente acabo con este capítulo, lamento haber tardado pero tuve muchos pendientes, como el hecho de que todas las vacaciones estuve trabajando, pero bueno, volví, espero que alguien siga vivo, agradezco las lectura y reviews:**

 _Grandpagohan: Lamento haber hecho que tu especialista favorito perdiera, pero necesitaba una razón para que Overwatch y los Black Ops, pero descuida, el seguirá siendo de los mejores en cuanto a especialistas se refiere, de hecho también es mi favorito :3._

 **Como sea, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, bueno, quería decirles que tengo una página de Facebook donde publico dibujos, momos :3 y si quieren sugerirme alguna idea o algo pueden hacer, búsquenme como** _ZarBalor25_ **, eso sería todo, ZarBalor, fuera.**


End file.
